A happy 2011 new year for the cahills
by 39CluesFanTheWriter
Summary: NEW YEARS PARTY! WOOT! WITH CAHILLS! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Dan, come on! We're gonna be late if you stay in that shower any longer!" yelled 22 year old Amy.

"Alright, alright, sheesh." 19 year old Dan muttered. Today was the Cahill New Year's party, celebrating 2011. The entire Cahill family was going to be there, after 8 long years since the clue hunt started. "You know Amy, the Chinese take over an hour to wash themselves on new year's eve because it's a new year. This is NOTHING compared to that."

"Just hurry up dweeb." Then she smiled. They still called him dweeb, and they still argued. After the hunt, they vowed to stick together until they find a spouse and have a family. She and Dan hadn't wed yet, but they knew they had to do it soon. Amy shudders as she remembers what Mr. McIntyre and uncle Fiske said about the other family, that family that, "…makes Isabel look like Mother Teresa." They hadn't fought yet, but she felt it was yet to come…


	2. Chapter 2

When Dan finally got out of the shower 15 minutes later, they got in their best clothes. Ever since they got that 4 million for making it though the gauntlet, they had bought very good clothes and stayed in their apartment, even though they did change it a bit to add more space. Saladin was in a miniature suit and tie that made him look very cute. He didn't like it that much though, and slowly climbed up the stairs and looked up at Amy and Dan respectively. Amy wore a green flashy dress with spaghetti straps and went down to her ankles. She wore high top heels and a medium purse slinged on her shoulder. Meanwhile, Dan wore a dress shirt, dress pants, and a black and white tie. He also had an Omega watch on and a black coat. They both agreed they looked nice, and then went outside to the limousine with Saladin trailing behind. All three got in, and as Nellie drove, they both prepared themselves for any kind of situation. The party would be at the Kabra mansion, where everybody agreed on meeting there for new years.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they got off the plane and into London, they called a taxi straight to the mansion. The mansion stood tall and Dan and Amy already saw lights and a few people inside partying. They got out of the taxi, went up to the door, and Amy rung the doorbell. Ian and Natalie Kabra opened the door, and welcomed them in as good hosts would do. They saw Alistair, in a suit and tie, talking to Broderick, who was barely paying him any attention as he typed on his blackberry. Hamilton, Reagan, and Madison were talking to the starlings and Jonah about a movie they want to do together. Amy muttered to herself, "I knew it" as she and Dan knew they were the last ones to come. AGAIN.


	4. Chapter 4

So they partied and talked and drank and ate and did all kinds of activities, and soon it was 11:30. The TV was on and flipped to channel 7, where Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin Eve was still going, and everybody watched. Dan said, "Where's the bathroom?" and Natalie pointed up the staircase and said, "3 doors down to the left" Dan raced up and raced back down. He caught Ian's eye and they nodded conspicuously. Ian then said to Amy, "Amy love, would you come into the backyard for a minute? I want to show you something that we added." Amy was suspicious at first, but she went with him anyway. Meanwhile, Dan had whispered, "Natalie, can come with me please? I want to ask you something privately." Natalie, having no clue what was going on, followed Dan into the backyard.


	5. Chapter 5

When the four of them were there, they sat Natalie and Amy on the bench outside, then 1 minute before 12:00, both got down on one knee, and they said at the same time, "Will you marry me?" Amy looked absolutely shocked, while Natalie was crying tears of joy. You see, a few months ago, Dan wanted to propose to Natalie. So he went to a famous diamond store that sold Leo diamonds. Imagine his surprise when he saw Ian there as well. The talked and soon found out about their proposals to their girlfriends, but they wanted it to be special, so they decided to plan the proposal at new years. Now, back the scene. Amy and Natalie looked at each other, and then added their own specialness. When they heard the cheering on TV and in the house, they looked at each other, nodded, then turned and faced their soon to be husbands, and said, "Yes". They leaped into their fiancés' arms, and sobbed tears of joy. The Holt kids, Wizards, Starlings and Alistair found them outside, and when they heard the news, all the girls screamed and yelled with the delight around the fiancées, while the men handshaked and patted the backs of the fiancés. It was a very happy new year for the Cahills and the Kabras.


	6. Chapter 6

_3 months later_

"Amy, can you help me zip this up?"

"Of course, Natalie."

Amy Cahill smiled as she zipped up the back of Natalie's wedding dress. Then she asked the Kabra to do the same thing with hers. As she was zipping, Amy thought about all those events that have occurred: Dan and Ian proposing to Natalie and her at the same time at 12:00 on New Year's Eve, the searching for a proper wedding dress, the people to invite, the location, Amy jumping into Ian's arms and falling down into a bed in that awkward position, then finding out the same happened with Natalie and Dan that same day, everything went past Amy's eyes in a flash. And now, what? Natalie Kabra was going to be her sister-in-law, they were both getting married to the love of their life, and yet…Amy felt something wrong. She felt as if something bad is going to happen at this wedding, so she came prepared with guards, a sturdy stun gun, and a cell phone for police. She told Natalie, Dan, and Ian about her suspicions, so they all came prepared with weapons and guards.

"Amy? Amy, you ok?" Natalie said.

Amy flashed back to reality, and she smiled at Natalie. "I'm fine Natalie."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Natalie screamed in delight.

"Ok, ok, calm down."

Suddenly, both of their bridesmaids came in. They both said it was time to come out and walk down the path. They left, and Amy and Natalie hooked arms together and walked out the door and into the church.

They saw all of their Cahill relatives, including the ones that didn't accept the challenge back when Mr. McIntyre told them. Then they saw Dan and Ian, standing on both sides of the podium. They each went to their spouse, and they waited for the priest to talk.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together these Men and these Women in holy Matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

Silence.

"Ok. I shall be marrying Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill together first, since they are older.

"Ok, then. Ahem. Ian, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Ian replied, "I will."

"Amy, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Amy replied, "I will."

Then the priest said to Ian, "Now please take your right hand and take hold of your wife's right hand and face her, saying these words exactly. I, Ian Kabra…"

"I, Ian Kabra…"

(A/N I'm not going to have Ian repeat everything the priest says, it is just too much typing.)

"take thee Amy to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Ian repeated everything.

Then they let go, and the priest told Amy to take her right hand and clasp Ian's right hand and repeat after him.

"I, Amy Cahill…"

"I, Amy Cahill…"

"take thee Ian to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Amy repeated everything, without stutter.

The priest then gave each other their rings, and they put it on each other's fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ian lifted Amy's veil and looked deep into Amy's deep green jade eyes, then they leaned in and kissed. The audience applauded, but the priest then said,

"Quiet! Please save some applause for the next couple."

Ian and Amy stepped down, and Dan and Natalie stepped up. The priest said the exact same thing, except replacing Ian with Dan and Amy with Natalie.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Dan lifted Natalie's veil and looked deep into brown eyes. Then they kissed deeply. The audience applauded again, just as loudly as they did for Ian and Amy.

"Alright, let's get the party started!" yelled Hamilton Holt.

They all went to the courtyard, where full blowout party equipment was ready, and they all partied.

Amy went over to Dan and said, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Sooo…we're both married."

"To the Kabras. This probably wouldn't be happening if the clue hunt never happened."

"Yeah…Sigh…"

"Amy, you ok?"

"Yeah, I just can't shake this feeling…"

"Oh, loosen up Amy. You still haven't changed from being paranoid…"

"And you still haven't changed from being a dweeb, but you don't see me complaining…"

"Touché."

Amy left, and Ian came.

"Hello Daniel."

"Don't call me that. Seriously, dude."

"Don't call me dude then."

"Fine."

Silence.

"So, brother-in-law, where's Amy and Natalie?" said Dan.

"Over there, on that platform. They're throwing the bouquet of flowers."

Amy and Natalie threw the 2 bouquets of flowers over their heads at the same time into the crowd of women. The Holt sisters caught them, and cheered. Then, Madison did something amazing. Something she never would have done during the clue hunt. She gave the flowers. To SINEAD, her rival Ekat during the clue hunt. Madison said, "I think I have enough patience. Besides, I think I know who you like." They both turn towards Hamilton, who looks back at them and blushes at Sinead. She blushes back. (A/N ugh an Ekat with a Tomas…)

"I think someone's in _looove._" Dan said tauntingly.

Ian chuckled. He remembered back when Ian and Amy were 14, when they both liked each other a lot. He still remembered brushing against her lips with his own in Korea.

"Come Dan; let us go practice carrying our wives shall we?"

Suddenly, a great BANG was heard. Everybody turned toward the direction, and gasped. The one person they didn't want to see, the one person who they hated and feared…and the one person who should've been in jail for murdering Amy and Dan's parents 15 years ago…

"Hello" purred Isabel Kabra.


End file.
